UNTITLED: An OC Story
by Fictionnaire
Summary: Can't think of title at moment. Need help with that. Some of our much loved OC's are trapped in the FBI building over the weekend. What trouble could our OC Agents possibly get up to in the FBI.


_**UNTITLED**_

_SUMMARY: Some of our beloved/not so beloved OC's are trapped in the FBI over a long weekend and manage to find trouble._

Agent Taylor's car was in the shop for its service and he had been reduced to riding his bike in. This only happened very rarely but he was sure that everyone who saw him had a good laugh. Even though it was early in the morning most of the parking spots were taken but he was able to park the bike next to a black Ferrari 599 GTB. It was a chance to make his mediocre racer look a hundred times better.

"You can't park that piece of shit there." A voice said as the Ferrari's door swung open.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked as he began locking the bike up.

The agent stepped out of the car and checked his reflection in the mirror and made sure his hair was in place before turning his attention to Craig Taylor. "I said you can't park that piece of shit next to my car." The man said, "How hard is it to understand?"

Taylor shrugged his shoulders, there was no way he was going to move the bike now that it was already locked up, and "I'm already late for a morning meeting." Taylor replied, "Later."

"Remember the name Daniel Parks!" Daniel called out but it was useless since the other was clearly not listening to him, "And who the hell rides a bike to the FBI anyway?" He added.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean Fuller had just settled down at his computer when he had heard the upbeat whistling from Myers. That could only mean one thing… Trouble was just around the corner, trouble that Myers always seemed to get him into, sure they always managed to get out of it somehow but not without the hassle.

"Why looking so worried?" George asked his friend.

"You have that gleam in your eye." Fuller refused to look at him; instead he concentrated on the black screen before his eyes.

"I have a gleam?" George asked innocently, "No way."

Fuller rubbed his hair with his hands and sighed, "That and you're whistling… When YOU whistle, that usually means you have something going on."

"Name one incident." George said smiling.

"The time you got Agent Mulder put on the CIA's wanted list." Fuller replied, "When you swapped Agent Mulder's reports with Agent Watson's kid's drawings and don't forget when you swapped his identification with a picture of Sarah Palin."

"I said name ONE." George smiled, "The reason I'm so happy is that Agent Mulder's away for the whole weekend."

"I'm sorry to say this George." Fuller said.

"Nothing you can say can tear me down from this good mood." George said.

Fuller almost didn't have the heart to tell him what he knew, "Sorry George." Fuller said, "Agent Scully's away for the weekend to."

In response, George smacked the file he was carrying on the edge of Fuller's desk and walked off in a huff. His whole weekend in tatters.

XXXXXXX

To say Agent Tony was excited about the new camera model was an understatement. Though it would take some doing to get use to the features, it'd be fun to figure it all out. A smile crept across his face since there was one way to test out cameras and that was with…

A photo shoot.

He wondered how many people female agents he could convince into making a calendar. Perhaps he could find out. Soon, he approached the area where Agent Jack was feverishly listening to some tapes.

Jack was carefully listening to some FBI tapes and jotting down notes as a summary. It was early in the morning and the whole day was mapped out. Suddenly bright white flashes filled his vision and he shielded his eyes from them.

"What the hell?" Jack said.

"Just trying out this camera." He recognized Tony's voice.

"Can you try it out somewhere else?" Jack answered, "Oh great." He stopped the tape player and rewound it back a little.

"Come -." Tony's eyes were diverted, "I'll be back soon." He left the transcription department.

"Take your time." Jack said suddenly getting the gut feeling that it was going to be a hell of a long weekend.

XXXXXXXX

Jasmine Choi's return to DC was still like her first visit. To set foot inside J Edgar still was so awe-inspiring. It was a large building and quite easy to get lost in. Security waved her through after she showed her ID. It was exciting to be back here to see Mulder and Dana. She was on break from college and wanted to catch up with the two agents that had their lives intertwined with her own in an unexpected but learned experience.

But half way through her unguided tour she'd learnt that Mulder and Scully were away for the weekend. Before she turned to make her way back out of the building, she was stopped by an FBI agent carrying a camera.

"Hey there." The agent extended his hand, "I'm Agent Tony Chizzo."

"Jasmine Choi." Jasmine shook his hand.

Tony looked up and down Jasmine's outfit quickly before raising the camera up and taking a photograph. He liked black over light blue outfit. "Sorry about that." Tony took another photograph, "Sorry about that again… This has a mind of it's own."

"Why are you snapping my picture?" Jasmine didn't even have time to block the camera flash.

"I like to take photographs of good looking women who come to the FBI." Tony answered, "BIRD-watching is a hobby of mine."

"I think Dana warned me about you." Jasmine's eyes flashed red with an anger that made Tony want to keep the camera out of arm's reach as a precaution.

"I'm hurt." Tony said before Jack came along and pulled him away by the ear.

"Sorry about this Miss Choi." Jack said, "Someone seems to have forgotten they have a lot of work to do."

"Hey." Tony protested with good humor.

XXXXXXX

As the day began to progress, the FBI staff began to thin out as they went their separate ways to do the jobs they were to do and it seemed that the FBI was running on a skeleton crew. Sometimes it was seen where only a few people were in the building. The only thing that broke the mood of those were left was the voice over the PA.

_Attention staff of the FBI… Until further notice… The J Edgar Hoover building is now in lockdown for maintenance and security issue. You will be updated of the situation as it arises. If this causes any inconvenience you shall be compensated. If you continue with your work, we'll make sure the problems are taken care of as soon as possible._

* * *

George's eyes shot open at this. "What's wrong?" Fuller asked as George's face went pale.

"We're trapped!" George said, "Oh my God! We're trapped!"

"Settle down." Fuller replied, "You can't be claustrophobic… There's still a lot of room to move around in."

"I can see it now. We'll be trapped in the building all weekend." George exclaimed. He was sure of that.

"That would never happen." Fuller turned his attention back to the computer.

XXXXXXX

Daniel sat in the cafeteria sipping his coffee. The announcement had gotten on his nerves, there were cases to be worked on but there was not much that could be done when one was stuck indoors and that was so frustrating. That and the run in with the agent earlier had sent his temper soaring high and thought that a good break might just be what he needed to cool off before he decided to do something rash…  
Again.

XXXXXXX

Taylor couldn't help but smile in his office as he looked over some expense reports. With the building being in lockdown he could actually catch up on some of the work that had been piling up. It was good that they'll be compensated as well but he was envious of the people outside. He shook his head, the more he thought about it the crazier he felt. There was a sudden urge to stretch his legs.


End file.
